There are numerous contexts in which people, and often teams of people, need to keep track of numerous pieces of information in connection with an ongoing investigation or other project. Failure to do so effectively and efficiently can result in details being missed. In the context of law-enforcement investigations, the consequences of such failures can be quite serious.